The present invention relates to a hand power tool.
More particularly, it relates to a hand power tool which receives its operating voltage from a power supply unit; the hand power tool is connectable to the power supply unit via a multi-wire cable which has a plurality of lines for delivering the operating voltage.
As can be learned from German Utility Model DE 298 16 673 U1, the power supply unit for the hand power tool includes a frequency changer. Electrical tools in industrial use, in particular, have rotary current asynchronous motors with an elevated operating frequency compared to the line frequency (50 Hz). Converting alternating current to the requisite three-phase rotary current is also done in the power supply unit.